1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a family of bicyclodecyl ether sulfonates which exhibit hydrotropic properties. This invention also relates to liquid detergent formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of mono ethers of dicyclopentadiene by the addition reaction of a glycol and dicyclopentadiene in the presence of a strong acid catalyst is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,724 describes a process which is selective for preparing mono ether products of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is a divalent radical of 2 to 20 carbon atoms.
Sulfonated polyethers of dicyclopentadiene are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,302, McCoy et al., describes a compound of the formula: ##STR3## wherein m is an integer of from 1 to 10, n is an integer of from 2 to 3 and X is sodium, potassium or ammonium.
Hydrotropes are chemical compounds which are used in liquid detergent formulations to increase the aqueous solubility of slightly soluble substituents in the formulation. Hydrotropes lower the viscosity and gelling tendency of concentrated liquid detergent blends and improve their stability. They can also enhance the effectiveness of the surfactants in the formulation. The most widely used hydrotrope is sodium xylene sulfonate.